USS Voyager personnel
of Voyager in 2377.]] An ''Intrepid''-class starship such as [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] normally has a complement of approximately 150 crew. During the tumultuous voyage to and through the Delta Quadrant, many were lost. But there were also several new crewmembers taken on, first from Chakotay's Maquis and the Ocampa sector, and later from the Borg and the [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]]. In 2371, the Voyager had a crew complement of 141, whereas in 2377 the number went to 146. (VOY: "Caretaker", "Author, Author") Crew Manifest Some names have notations as to where each crewperson joined ''Voyager. All the Maquis crewmen had provisional Starfleet ranks. unnamed crewmembers are listed at the bottom. A *Lieutenant Andrews (security) *Crewman Lydia Anderson *Lieutenant Arkinson *Ensign Ashmore (engineering) *Ensign Ashmore (engineering) *Lieutenant Ayala (Maquis, relief conn) *Azan (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) B *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Lieutenant Walter Baxter *Ensign Pablo Baytart (relief conn) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2372 KIA) *Ensign Bennet (relief conn, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Biddle *Ensign Blain *Crewman Boylan (engineering) *Ensign Freddy Bristow *Ensign Doug Bronowski (airponics bay) *Ensign Brooks C *Lieutenant Joseph Carey (assistant engineer, 2371-2378 KIA) *Crewman Carlson (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (Maquis, XO) *Lieutenant William Chapman *Crewman Chell (Maquis) *Ensign Claudia Craig (KIA) *Ensign Culhane (relief conn) D *Crewman Kenneth Dalby (Maquis) *Crewman Frank Darwin (2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jenny Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Megan Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Dell (engineering) *The Doctor (EMH Chief Medical Officer) *Crewman Dorado *Crewman Doyle (Maquis) *Lieutenant Peter Durst (security, KIA 2371) E *Crewman Emmanuel F *Ensign Farley *Crewman Fitzpatrick * Ensign Jerry Fleck *Crewman Foster * Ensign Arlene Fukai G *Ensign Gallagher *Crewman Gennaro * Lieutenant Cosmo Genovese *Crewman Gerron (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Crewman Gibson *Crewman Marla Gilmore (Equinox crewmember, (2376-) *Ensign Golwat *Crewman Grimes (relief conn) H *Crewman Hamilton *Lieutenant Hargrove *Lieutenant Harper *Ensign Harper *Crewman Mortimer Harren *Crewman Henard *Crewman Mariah Henley (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Ensign Hickman (astrometrics) *Ensign Hogan (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) I *Icheb (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) J *Crewman Jackson (Maquis) *Captain Kathryn Janeway (CO, 2371-2378) *Crewman Jarvin (Maquis) *Crewman Jarvis (security) *Ensign Jenkins (relief conn) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (2371-2375, KIA) *Crewman Michael Jonas (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jones *Crewman Jor (Maquis, engineering) *Ensign Jarot K *Ensign Kaplan *Ensign Marie Kaplan (2371-2373 KIA) *Kes (Hydroponics bay, civilian picked up at Ocampa, 2371-2374) *Ensign Harry Kim (operations officer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Kyoto L *Ensign Lang (security) *Crewman Timothy Lang (operations, KIA) *Crewman Larson *Crewman Noah Lessing (Equinox cremmember, 2376-) *Crewman Lewis * Lieutenant Commander David Livingston *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) M *Ensign Mannis *Ensign Martin (2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman McCalister *Ensign McCormick *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Crewman William McKenzie *Crewman McMann *Crewman Mendez (engineering) *Mezoti (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) *Crewman Mitchell *Ensign Molina (engineering) *Crewman James Morrow (Equinox crewmember, 2376-) *Ensign Mulcahey (engineering) *Ensign Murphy N *Neelix (cook/ambassador/morale officer, civilian picked up near Ocampa, 2371-2378) *Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti (engineering) *Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa O *Crewman O'Donnell (Maquis, 2371-2378) *One *David Orlando P *Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris (reactivated commission, conn) *Miral Paris (civilian, born 2378) *Ensign Michael Parsons (security) *Crewman Sandra Peterson *Crewman Jerry Platt *Crewman Amanda Porter Q *Quinn (briefly, 2372, KIA) *Charlie Quizzlink R *Pierre Rahn *Rebi (civilian, 2376-2377 former Borg drone) *Tony Reynolds *Barbara Ries *Crewman Robertson *Keith Rockefeller *Crewman Rogers *Lieutenant Rollins *Evelyn Romtau *George Rosa *Abraham Rowski *Ensign Ryson S *Christopher Sarion *Henri Scheimer *John Schoolcraft *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Michael Sendine *Ensign Seska (Maquis/Cardassian spy, engineering, defected to the Kazon 2371) *Ikoya Seuphon *Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone, 2374-) *Ensign Renlay Sharr *Hindaki Shibunawa *India Shigihaha * Lieutenant Suzi Shimizu *Leo Simia * Ensign Adele Simmons *Ani Sihnbine *Crewman Brian Sofin (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Ensign Strickler *Lieutenant Lon Suder (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman Swift *Ensign Swinn T *Ensign Tabor (Maquis, 2371-) *Crewman Tal Celes (astrometrics) *Crewman Angelo Tassoni (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Crewman William Telfer *Crewman Thompson *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Maquis, chief engineer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Trumari *Lieutenant Tuvix (security chief, 2372) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (security chief, 2371-2378) U *Crewman U'Lanai V *Ensign Vorik (engineering) W *Lieutenant Weiss *Crewman White *Ensign Samantha Wildman (sciences, 2371-2378) *Naomi Wildman (civilian, born 2372) *Marika Willkarah (former Borg drone) X Y * Lieutenant Commander Brad Yacobian *Crewman Yosa (Maquis, engineering 2371-2378) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) Z *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) Unnamed personnel *Unnamed USS Voyager personnel Voyager personnel Voyager personnel Voyager personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel de:Liste der Crew der USS Voyager fr:Personnel de l'USS Voyager